Fantastic Four/Transformers- The Hunger
by Chris McFeely
Summary: When Cybertron comes under threat from Galactus, Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus embark on a journey into the past to find those who can help them claim victory - the Fantastic Four!
1. Rage Against the Machine

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Transformers, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, or any of those guys. I'd like to, though. They're owned by Hasbro and Marvel Comics respectively. This story is the first fic I ever wrote, over a year ago, and essentially works from comic continuity (specifically the UK- but you certainly don't have to have read those to follow it - everything's explained as you go along), but I have borrowed some aspects from the cartoon, most notably the movie scenes in Chapter Four. There's a little profanity in Chapter Nine. This disclaimer, and the bit at the bottom of this chapter, will be posted along with every chapter, cause I'm too lazy to think of something different to type every time. That's about it. Enjoy!   
  
- - -  
  
PROLOGUE  
------------------  
NEW WORLDS FOR OLD  
  
The universe was dying.  
It had reached the end of its existence.  
And the inhabitants of the planet Taa were the first to learn of its fate, and of the fate that  
would befall every living thing in existence. They had lived only to learn, and so the  
scientists of Taa decided to die learning. They set out on a voyage to the focal point of  
the universe, which was to be their funeral pyre. But as they neared the centre of all that  
was, the ship grew unbearably hot, killing all those within it. All save one - a man named  
Galen. And as Galen waited to die... the universe spoke to him.  
"Hear me, last son of Taa," it had said. "I am the sentience of the universe, and like you,  
I am also dying. But we need not die without an heir. Come, give me your body so that I  
may merge it with my being, to create the creature upon which all that comes after us  
shall be based. He shall posses the power of a galaxy. He shall be a galactic ravager. He  
shall be Galactus."  
And Galen did so. And as the universe died around him, Galen was kept alive, in a state  
of suspended animation, his life prolonged by the ship, which slowly began to change,  
into a mechanical cocoon of sorts, which would transform him into the creature the  
sentience of the universe had spoken of.  
A universe was born. Many dimensions, many galaxies, many planets were contained  
within it. And Galen awoke, and spoke two words :  
"Galactus awakens."  
Thus was born the Devourer of Worlds.  
  
- - -  
  
Galactus was merely the first of many beings that would populate this universe. Two  
beings, even more powerful than he, were some of the next creatures to be born - Primus,  
the Lord of the Light, and his eternal enemy, Unicron, who became the last of the Dark  
Lords. These two battled consistently in the void between dimensions, and so fierce was  
their conflict, that it tore open a rift in the fabric of space and time, sending the two  
combatants tumbling into another dimension. Unicron was cast into the void of deep  
space, while Primus, in his death throes collided with an asteroid, merging with it, as  
Galen had done with the sentience of the universe, creating a mechanical world, that its  
inhabitants would come to call 'Cybertron'. The inhabitants were the Transformers,  
sentient robotic beings with the power to transform their bodies into vehicles, weapons,  
and more. A war on Cybertron would take these robots to the planet Earth, but the return  
of Unicron in the year 2006 would bring about the end of the conflict. For the time  
being.  
  
Two beings.  
So alike, yet so different.  
What would be to happen if they met...?  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
--------------------  
RAGE AGAINST THE MACHINE  
  
In the capitol building in the city-state of Iacon on the planet Cybertron, Rodimus Prime  
stroked his chin with worry. He stared out of the large window at the massive silver orb  
hovering above the horizon. It had appeared over an hour ago, but had done absolutely  
nothing since its arrival. Rodimus turned away from the window to speak to the small  
assemblage who were patiently waiting behind him. He resisted the urge to rest his tried  
chassis by leaning on the console by his side. Ultra Magnus, Rodimus's second-in-  
command, stood in the room, with Springer, Powerglide, who had  
recently arrived with Sky Lynx, and the Aerialbots - Silverbolt, Skydive, Air Raid,  
Slingshot, and Fireflight - who had made their way to Cybertron in their merged form of  
Superion.  
"Is the investigation team prepared?" Rodimus asked Springer.  
"Ready to go, Prime," Springer responded, using Rodimus's official title. "Silverbolt  
will be leading the mission, with the Aerialbots, Powerglide, Skylinx, and myself in  
tow."  
"Very good," Rodimus acknowledged. "Where is Skylinx, by the way?"  
"Right here!" came Sky Lynx's voice. Spinning, Rodimus saw Sky Lynx, in his space  
shuttle mode, hovering outside the window he had been gazing through moments earlier.  
"Let's go!"  
Silverbolt looked at Rodimus Prime, who nodded, and pressed a button on the console  
beside him. The window split down the middle, and, with a soft mechanical hum, slid  
back into either side of the wall.  
"Aerialbots - and everyone else - ," Silverbolt ordered, "Transform!"  
With the familiar grinding of gears and pistons, and the chaka-chaka-chaka noise that  
had become so well know to every Transformer since the moment of their creation, the  
five Aerialbots transformed into their jet plane shapes. Powerglide followed suite, taking  
on his seaplane mode, and revving his engines. As a Triple-Changer, Springer could take  
on two modes, but the choice for this mission was obvious. Rodimus held onto the  
console for support as the whirling rotors of Springer's helicopter mode created fierce air  
currents within the room. With a roar, the seven Autobots flew from the room to join Sky  
Lynx in the cold Cybertronian air. As Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus watched, they  
headed of in the direction of the ever-mysterious metal sphere.  
  
- - -   
  
"Weapons at the ready!" Silverbolt said to his companions over his comm-radio. "We're  
approaching the alien object!" Turning his attention to the sphere once again, Silverbolt  
hailed it on his radio. "Attention!" he said. "Identify yourself. You have violated  
Cybertronian airspace. Are you friend or foe?"  
As if to answer Silverbolt's question, the sphere pulsed with an eerie purple light, and a  
large panel opened directly in front of Silverbolt.  
Come into my parlour..., thought Silverbolt, remembering an old Earthen axiom that  
Spike Witwicky had once told him. The crackle of his radio caught his attention.  
"What do you think, Silverbolt?" came Springer's voice.  
"Looks like a trap to me," Slingshot said, echoing Silverbolt's own thoughts.  
"We can take 'em," Powerglide chipped in. "Whoever they are!"  
"Alright then," Silverbolt decided. "Let's go for it!"  
Silverbolt's sleek Concorde form shot towards the opening. In his optical sensors, he  
thought he could see something standing just inside the hatchway - but it's size... it had to  
be some sort of glitch in his CPU. Momentarily distracted, Silverbolt was suddenly  
blinded as a crimson flash of incredible brightness flared up from the orb, and two pencil  
thin bolts of blood-red energy lanced from within the hatchway.  
"Evasive manoeuvres!" Silverbolt screamed through his radio, but while his comrades  
were saved by his warning, it was too late for him. The energy bolts slammed into him,  
and he fell, unintentionally transforming to robot mode as he did so.  
"I've got him!" cried Sky Lynx, banking right to catch Silverbolt as he plummeted.  
There was a resounding clang as Silverbolt landed atop Sky Lynx's massive frame.  
Groggily shaking his head, he looked up at the sound of a whirring noise coming from the  
orb. A walkway of some sort was extending itself from the hatchway that Silverbolt had  
been fooled by. As the whirring stopped, a gigantic being marched down the walkway. It  
wore a garish suit of blue armour, with lavender gloves and boots, and a large helmet,  
with two triangular-shaped antennae protruding from its sides. The being's features were  
humanoid, but all the Autobots could tell that this was no human.  
"Guess it wasn't a glitch," Silverbolt said out loud.  
Springer rose up to become level with this gigantic creature's face. "Who or what are  
you?" he demanded. "And why have you come here?"  
"I am Galactus," the being responded. "That is all that need be said."  
Springer watched as this 'Galactus' waved his hand, and suddenly, he found himself in  
robot mode, back in the control chamber, with all of his companions, standing in front of  
a very startled Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus.  
  
- - -   
  
"What's he doing?" Ultra Magnus asked.  
Rodimus Prime had no idea. The gigantic being Springer said had called itself Galactus  
had removed several large mechanical components from his craft, and appeared to be  
assembling them into some sort of spherical unit. But for what purpose, Rodimus did not  
know. All he had was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Galactus - he had heard  
that name somewhere before. He strode over to a large bank of computer   
controls, and pressed a large red button. The console hummed to life, and the image of  
Kup, head of operations in Autobot City on Earth, blinked into existence on the  
viewscreen.  
  
- - -   
  
"Greetings Rodimus Prime," Kup said, his wizened voice coming through loud and  
clear from the console's speakers.  
"Hello Kup," Rodimus responded ,and then cut to the chase. "Kup,can you please have  
Teletran 2 scan for information on someone or something called 'Galactus'?"  
"No problem," Kup answered. "But if you don't mind me asking, why?"  
Rodimus had no wish to alarm his friends on Earth, and simply replied "Oh, no reason,  
really - just something I was thinking about..."  
"I'll get right on it," Kup said, saluting. "Over and out!"  
With a blip, Kup disappeared from the screen. Rodimus turned to look at Ultra Magnus,  
who cocked his head.  
"Was that wise?" he asked.  
"Probably not," Rodimus answered bluntly, "but I can't afford the EarthForce to suffer  
any distractions - not with the Decepticons so active on Earth right now."  
Magnus shrugged. "I guess all we can do now is wait."  
  
- - -   
  
Less than an hour later, Kup had the information Rodimus Prime had requested.  
"Galactus," he began, "an intergalactic entity who consumes the life-energy of planets to  
sustain his existence. No-one's sure where he came from, but what we do know is that  
he's tried to make a meal of Earth several times before. Each time he was fended off by a  
team of twentieth century superheroes called the Fantastic Four, who disbanded at the  
turn of the century. Their members consisted of Reed Richards, codenamed Mr Fantastic,  
his wife, Susan Storm-Richards, called the Invisible Woman, her younger brother,  
Jonothan 'Johnny' Storm, known as the Human Torch, and Richards's college roommate,  
a pilot named Benjamin J. Grimm, who took on the name of The Thing. They each had  
elemental powers that they got through exposure to cosmic rays on a space flight in an  
unshielded craft."  
"Is that all we've got?" Rodimus inquired.  
"That's all Teletran 2 could find," Kup said, adding, "Remind me again why you  
wanted this stuff?"  
Rodimus looked at Ultra Magnus, who nodded.  
"We now have reason to believe that...Galactus...is attempting to consume Cybertron's  
life-energy in the manner you spoke of."  
Kup was silent, and then said "Too bad the Fantastic Four aren't around any more. They  
could solve your problems."  
Rodimus stiffened. "Kup," he said, "You just gave me a great idea."  
  
- - -  
  
Shortly, Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus were standing outside of the special weapons  
storage and examination depot within the capitol building of Iacon. Rodimus keyed in the  
access code on a small keypad, and the door slid back with a hiss of compressed air.  
"I know it's in here somewhere," Rodimus said, as he rummaged through a large pile of  
strange-looking objects.  
"This is crazy Rodimus!" Ultra Magnus persisted. "How do we know it even still  
works?"  
"Only one way to find out!" Rodimus responded. With a shout of happiness, he pulled a  
small grey box from one of the piles that littered the floor. It had nothing attached to it  
save for a red button in its centre.  
"That thing is dangerous - Galvatron nearly altered history with it!" Magnus went on.  
But Rodimus wasn't listening. He was studying the device intently. It was called a Time-  
Jumper. Galvatron had created one like it shortly before the battle with Unicron, and had  
travelled back in time to try and alter history. It was how he had escaped termination in  
the void of space when Rodimus had cast him into it during the conflict with Unicron.  
The original had been destroyed when Rodimus had merged it with his own time travel  
mechanism to restore various Autobots and Decepticons to their rightful times after a  
confrontation occurred between members of each fation from differing time periods,  
which had colourfully been labelled the "Time Wars", but this new unit the Autobots had  
created was only experimental. Still...  
Rodimus looked up at Ultra Magnus, who was still carrying on with his lecture.  
Rodimus smiled as Ultra Magnus saw what he was doing.  
Rodimus pushed the button.  
  
- - -  
  
That's the end of this part! See that box below? That's where you type in and tell me how much this sucked. I'll also take this moment to plug my own website, the Transformers Databank, which you can get at http://www.angelfire.com/tx3/transformers. Y'all have a nice day now, y'hear? 


	2. New Friends, Old Enemies

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Transformers, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, or any of those guys. I'd like to, though. They're owned by Hasbro and Marvel Comics respectively. This story is the first fic I ever wrote, over a year ago, and essentially works from comic continuity (specifically the UK- but you certainly don't have to have read those to follow it - everything's explained as you go along), but I have borrowed some aspects from the cartoon, most notably the movie scenes in Chapter Four. There's a little profanity in Chapter Nine. This disclaimer, and the bit at the bottom of this chapter, will be posted along with every chapter, cause I'm too lazy to think of something different to type every time. That's about it. Enjoy!  
  
- - -  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
--------------------  
NEW FRIENDS, OLD ENEMIES  
  
New York City on the planet Earth. A normal day. A woman walked down fifth avenue loaded with   
shopping bags. A car driver honked his horn. A screaming child walked alongside his mother, dragging his feet as he went. Then suddenly, he stopped bawling, as a streak of red and blue shot by him overhead. Then it was gone. And he started wailing again.  
The amazing Spider-Man swung through the concrete canyons of Manhattan on strands of his incredible webbing, contemplating the fact that he had experienced a relatively uneventful morning - a bank robbery and a hold-up, nothing serious.  
"Help!" came a cry from below him. "Police!"  
Looking down, Spider-Man could see an elderly woman screaming and pointing at a man running away from her, carrying a purse. With a sigh, Spidey swung down to attend to the mugger. A thin webline shot from his wrist with a thwip and entwined the mugger's feet with dazzling speed. Then, equally as fast, Spidey dropped to the sidewalk, and grabbed the mugger by the cuff of his shirt.  
"You've been a naughty boy," Spider-Man chided, hoisting the mugger off the ground with his famed spider-strength. With a single bound, Spidey and the mugger were atop a lamppost.  
"Wh-what are ya gonna do ta me?" the mugger stammered.  
"Me?" Spider-Man asked. "Why...this!"  
Multitudinous weblines sprayed forth from his wrists, wrapping the mugger up to his throat. Then, quick as flash, Spider-Man turned him upside-down and adhered him to the underside of the lamppost.  
"This'll keep you nice and warm until the police come for you," Spider-Man informed the mugger sarcastically. "Take care then. Bye-bye now."  
In seconds, he was gone, spinning webs faster than one would have thought possible.  
A pretty uneventful day. But not for much longer.  
  
Rounding the next corner with a wide swing on his webline, Spider-Man's mind was elsewhere. Suddenly, he snapped back to reality as a gigantic flash of energy filled the street. He quickly threw himself against the side of a building, there to watch what happened next.  
A small hole appeared in the street. Not a hole through the road, you understand, more like a hole... in the air. Absurdly for the situation, it made Spider-Man think of Roger Rabbit. He pushed the thought from his mind, as the hole began to swell.  
And swell.  
And swell.  
When it was almost touching him it seemed to explode, yet Spidey could feel no force or rush of air from it. He shielded his eyes from another, brighter flash of light that accompanied this 'explosion'. When he looked again at where the hole had been, his eyes met a startling, but strangely familiar sight.  
Two gigantic creatures stood in the middle of the road. They appeared to be robotic in nature - one was a mixture of red, orange and yellow, the other was red and blue, and distinctively cuboid. They each had glowing blue eyes, which scanned the street.  
With the sound of a Band-Aid being peeled off, Spider-Man removed himself from the building that had been his observation point, and leapt onto the shoulder of the orange robot. Not very smart, he knew, but he didn't have many more options.  
"Hi there," he said to the robot, who, although startled, made no hostile moves towards him. "I'm Spider-Man. Howzabout you tell me who or what you are, before I fill your cranial case full'a webbing?"  
The robot was obviously distressed. As its companion moved to grab Spidey from his shoulder, he held up a hand.  
"Greetings 'Spider-Man'," it said politely. "I am Rodimus Prime. This is Ultra Magnus."  
He gestured to the other robot.  
Then Spider-Man knew why this seemed so familiar.  
Several years ago, he had helped beings like these to rescue their leader from the clutches of their   
enemies. They were aliens, from a planet millions of light years away. The were known as Transformers. These two - he knew from the insignias upon their chests - were members of the faction known as the Autobots.  
"Rodimus Prime," he said, slowly. "Any relation to Optimus Prime?"  
"I am his successor," the one called Rodimus Prime responded. "How do you know of Optimus Prime?"  
"It was a few years ago," Spider-Man responded, "I helped some of your guys rescue a human from the... Decepticons, isn't it?."  
"That event is well documented on Cybertron," Ultra Magnus whispered to Rodimus Prime.   
"Perhaps you could help us, Spider-Man," Rodimus suggested. "We're looking for the, uh, Fantastic Four."  
"Make it 'Spidey'," Spider-Man said warmly, "and sure I can help you! Just follow me!"  
Raising his arm upwards, Spider-Man squeezed off a webline, which neatly adhered to a flagpole. Looking back, he almost had to cover his ears, and would have, had it not meant that he would lose his grip on the webbing, at the deafening grinding that filled air. As he watched, Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus's physical forms altered completely. After much sliding of joints and pumping of pistons, in their place were a vehicle transporter and a futuristic-looking truck.  
"Lead the way, 'Spidey'!" Rodimus shouted above the noise of his own engine.  
And then, the three strange beings were gone, leaving a group of very startled pedestrians behind.  
  
"Fer the luvva my sweet Aunt Petunia!" exclaimed Benjamin J. Grimm, his rocky hands clutching his head, covering the spots where his ears would have been, had he any that were visually discernible. "What in the sam hill is that?"  
Ben, known as the superhero called the Thing to the public, was speaking about a particularly loud siren that was presently sounding throughout Four Freedoms Plaza, the skyscraper homebase of the world renowned superhero team, the Fantastic Four. His fiery team-mate, Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, flew into the room, shouting over the klaxon.  
"What the heck's goin' on?" he demanded to know.  
"In answer to your question, Ben," came a voice, "'that' is our new perimeter alarm warning system, and what is 'going on', Johnny, is that our security perimeter has just been breached!"  
With a sound that would always remind Ben and Johnny of a balloon being twisted, the elongated form of Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic, leader of the Fantastic Four appeared through the doorway, his amazing elastic powers stretching his body out ahead of his legs. Reaching an arm forward, he pressed a square button on a video-screen console across the room. The screen came to life, displaying an image of Spider-Man, adhering to the outside wall of the FF's skyscraper home.  
"Whaddaya suppose the ol' webhead wants?" the Thing pondered, stroking his rocky chin with an equally rocky finger, causing a few grains of rock dust to splinter off.  
"I'm not here for anything this time, Thing ol' buddy," came Spider-Man's voice as he entered the room through an open window a few feet away from the viewscreen, which still displayed his image, even as he climbed in. "I'm just playing tour guide for some, uh, visitors."  
Happy to see his buddy, The Human Torch floated across the room to join Spidey at the window, followed by the Thing. Mr. Fantastic stretched his neck across the room and over the shoulders of his team-mates to peer out the window along with them. Below, they could see a vehicle transporter and a strange truck-like vehicle.  
"Not exactly yer normal transport for tourists," the Thing quipped, but then, his eyes bugged out of his head at what he saw next. The two vehicles began to change. Their various components moved so fast that they became a blur, but when the grinding noise had faded, in their place were two distinctively robotic creatures, who stood level with the window the group was staring out of. Below, pedestrians were already stopping to stare.  
"Fantastic Four, meet Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus," Spidey introduced the two Autobots. "Autobots, Mr. Fantastic, the Thing, and the Human Torch."  
"Pleased to, ah, make your acquaintance," Mr. Fantastic greeted the two robots. He extended his arm out through the window, increasing it in size, so as to shake the hands of each of the Autobots in turn.  
"Likewise, I'm sure," Ultra Magnus responded.  
"These guys need your help with something," Spider-Man went on, gesturing for Rodimus Prime to explain to Richards why they were here. Rodimus cleared his 'throat'.  
"This might be hard for you to believe," Rodimus began, but was cut off by a grunt from the Thing. Nonplussed, he continued: "but we're from the future - the year 2006, to be precise."  
"We've seen farther into the future than that," Mr. Fantastic commented.  
"That's as well as maybe," Ultra Magnus chipped in, "but we're also what you would call aliens."  
"Been there, done that," the Torch chuckled.  
"Looks like we came to the right place," Rodimus said, over his shoulder to Magnus. "I'll get to the point, then - our homeworld is under threat from a being known as Galactus."  
There was no witty jibe from any of the group this time.  
"I thought we'd seen the last'a that mook," the Thing muttered.  
"So you came here, back in time, to enlist our help in defeating him," Mr. Fantastic deduced.  
"Exactly," Rodimus responded succinctly.  
"We'd be glad to help," came a voice. Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus searched the area with their visual sensors, but detected nothing. Noting their confusion, Spider-Man helped lighten their minds.  
"I'd also like to introduce Susan Storm Richards - the Invisible Woman!" he proudly proclaimed.  
As if on cue, the air in the centre of the room began to shimmer, and slowly thicken, taking on an altogether different appearance. Within seconds, the delectable form of the Invisible Woman had totally manifested itself within the room.  
"Charmed," she said.  
"Might I inquire," Mr. Fantastic interjected, "how you got here? I doubt a ship large enough to transport beings such as yourselves would go... shall we say, unnoticed."  
"With this," Rodimus answered, holding out the time jumper. Mr. Fantastic would happily have taken it to examine, had it not been for the fact that it was almost twice his size. "It's what we call a time-jumper. Our enemy, Galvatron, will invent the design for it in the year 2006, and will travel back in time to the present to try and alter history. When the orignal was destroyed, we created this unit. It's only experimental, but the circumstances were dire..."  
"We're well-associated with time travel," the Invisible Woman pointed out, remembering full well how her and Reed's son, Franklin, had been taken into the future by Reed's scheming father, Nathaniel, and had been returned to the present mere seconds after he left, a fully grown man, having spent his life in Nathaniel's apocalyptic future. Even Reed had experienced the horrors of that world first hand, as he confronted Hyperstorm - Franklin's future son, and his own grandchild. It seemed that Reed died during the battle, and Sue had nearly suffered a nervous breakdown, but it was revealed that Reed was still alive, trapped in the future, for many months. But that was in the past. Reed was back - and Franklin had been regressed back into a four-year-old child.  
"Well then," Magnus said enthusiastically, "...if you're ready to go...?"  
"Indubitably," Reed answered.  
Rodimus's metallic finger stabbed down on the time-jumper's button again, and the two robots and four fantastic humans disappeared in a blinding flash.  
Spider-Man rubbed the back of his neck, still adhering to the wall of Four Freedoms plaza. A pretty uneventful morning.  
  
- - -  
  
That's the end of this part! See that box below? That's where you type in and tell me how much this sucked. I'll also take this moment to plug my own website, the Transformers Databank, which you can get to at http://www.angelfire.com/tx3/transformers. Y'all have a nice day now, y'hear? 


	3. Time and Time Again

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Transformers, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, or any of those guys. I'd like to, though. They're owned by Hasbro and Marvel Comics respectively. This story is the first fic I ever wrote, over a year ago, and essentially works from comic continuity (specifically the UK- but you certainly don't have to have read those to follow it - everything's explained as you go along), but I have borrowed some aspects from the cartoon, most notably the movie scenes in Chapter Four. There's a little profanity in Chapter Nine. This disclaimer, and the bit at the bottom of this chapter, will be posted along with every chapter, cause I'm too lazy to think of something different to type every time. That's about it. Enjoy!  
  
- - -  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
--------------------------  
TIME AND TIME AGAIN  
  
In a small village in Eastern Europe, a cockerel crowed loudly, rousing a man from his sleep. Moving to the window of his exquisitely decorated bedroom, the man observed the bird, perched on a fence, about a hundred yards away. Reaching for what seemed to be a glove that lay on his bedside table, the man slipped it on, and pointed at the cockerel. A thin yellow beam of light lanced from the finger the man pointed with, neatly slicing the cockerel's head off. It slumped from its position on the fence, its feathers slightly charred from the beam. The man turned from the window, to be greeted with a sharp rap upon the huge oak door that barred the way to his room.  
"ENTER!" he barked, with a strange accent - a hint of German, but also almost British in its refinery. His command was immediately received, and the door swung open. Two bizarre beings stepped into the room with a stiff gait. Their were faces devoid of emotion, connected to bodies coloured with purple and white armour. Their garish appearance did not affect the man - he encountered them every day.  
"Good morning, excellency," one said, in an electrical voice. It bowed, at exactly the same time as the other. The man did not respond - he never did.  
"Attend me," the man said, moving into the light. His skin was swathed in bandages, covering every inch of his body, leaving only room for his eyes.  
"Yes excellency," the two beings replied in unison. They swiftly set about removing the bandages from the man's person, replacing them with more covering, similar to the glove he had donned moments ago. With a clunk, the man slid the last piece of the mechanical armour into place - a threatening looking mask which totally obscured his features. The two servants held out a dark green cloak, which the man took and pulled on, slipping the hood over his masked head.   
"Dismiss," the man ordered. The two beings silently turned on their heels and left the man alone. He stepped back to the window, and looked out across the town. His town. His country. Latveria. One of the last remaining totalitarian monarchies in all of the world, with one man who lorded over all its inhabitants. This man. He rubbed his chin with a finger. There was something about today...that would be different. He could feel it. Today would be a good day...for the man known as Doctor Doom.  
  
Doctor Doom marched down the main spiral staircase in his huge castle, at the heart of Latveria's capital city, Doomstadt, renamed by the good doctor when he finalised his take-over all those years ago. His metallic armour clanged and echoed as it struck the polished marble. Pushing open another of the wooden doors which decorated all the corridors, he entered his laboratory. Stabbing a few buttons on a computer console, Doom grinned at what he saw amongst the digital information on the mini-screen.  
"Computer!" he ordered, instructing his voice activated creation, "3-D projection - datatracks 201 through 346." With a hum, a huge holographic globe appeared on a small dais in the middle of the room. The computer scanned the requested data, and pinpointed the spot on the globe its master was referring to. A red light blinked over Manhattan island. "Genetic scan of designated location," Doom continued.  
"Acknowledged," the computer replied in a soft female voice. "Scan shows presence of: Richards, Reed - Storm, Susan - Storm, Johnny - Grimm, Benjamin J - the genetic signature of the being Spider-Man is present. Two unidentifiable units detected." The computer paused. "Error. Chronal anomaly has occurred. Unit Spider-Man's signature is only one detectable."  
"Excellent," Doom chuckled menacingly. "They're time-travelling. Computer - download destination of the chronal displacement. Send the information to the time platform."  
As the computer obeyed his commands, Doom stepped onto a large yellow rectangle on the ground - what he affectionately referred to as his time platform, capable of transcending the gap between times . "Initiate program," Doom commanded. Slowly, the rectangle began to rise up, over his feet, over his torso, and as it did so, he began to disappear with it. With an evil cackle, Doom was gone, hurled into the future, fully prepared to stop the Fantastic Four once and for all.  
  
- - -  
  
That's the end of this part! See that box below? That's where you type in and tell me how much this sucked. I'll also take this moment to plug my own website, the Transformers Databank, which you can get to at http://www.angelfire.com/tx3/transformers. Y'all have a nice day now, y'hear? 


	4. The Final Battle - Again

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Transformers, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, or any of those guys. I'd like to, though. They're owned by Hasbro and Marvel Comics respectively. This story is the first fic I ever wrote, over a year ago, and essentially works from comic continuity (specifically the UK- but you certainly don't have to have read those to follow it - everything's explained as you go along), but I have borrowed some aspects from the cartoon, most notably the movie scenes in Chapter Four. There's a little profanity in Chapter Nine. This disclaimer, and the bit at the bottom of this chapter, will be posted along with every chapter, cause I'm too lazy to think of something different to type every time. That's about it. Enjoy!  
  
- - -  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
-------------------------  
THE FINAL CONFLICT - AGAIN  
  
Benjamin J. Grimm blinked his baby blue eyes. Once. Twice. When the large purple spots that swam in front of him had disappeared, he turned to his companions. Rodimus Prime apologised.  
"Sorry about that," he said, "Our optical circuits are unaffected - I did not think of your eyes."  
"Quite alright," Sue said, floating up level with Rodimus and Magnus, a rising column of invisible energy beneath her feet.  
Johnny looked around, and was startled by what he saw. The landscape around the small group was entirely metallic, charred and blackened. In the distance he could see explosions and fire, and more large robots like the ones standing beside him running around in a panic.  
"Nice place," he commented.  
"What... what has happened here?" Ultra Magnus said, unable to comprehend the state Cybertron was in. When he and Rodimus had left, it had been in immaculate condition. Now it looked more like it had done when the Decepticons had ruled it.  
"Perhaps we are too late...," Mr. Fantastic said solemnly.  
"Doubtful," Rodimus Prime disagreed. He shook the time-jumper.  
"Look out!" yelled Magnus, diving to push Rodimus out of the way, sweeping up the Fantastic four as well. Seconds later, a huge metallic hand slammed down where they had been standing, but Mr Fantastic could tell instantly that it had not been aiming at them. It did not even know they were there.  
Rodimus followed the arm that was attached to the hand with his optics, fear building in his mind. The arm was long, and an orange colour, fixed to a massive body, almost the same size as Cybertron itself, decorated distastefully with purple and orange armouring. The horned head atop the body bore a ferociously evil expression, a metallic moustache twitching as the massive maw opened in an evil cackle. The hand withdrew, holding a lump of metal torn from the planet itself, and emptied it into the waiting mouth.  
"Unicron," Rodimus breathed.  
"I told you that thing was dangerous!" Magnus was indignant, pointing at the time-jumper as he lectured.  
"What's wrong?" Sue inquired, still hovering, supported by her invisible field.  
"The time-jumper has evidently malfunctioned," Rodimus replied. "It's brought us to 2006 alright, but we're too early! Unicron, the mortal enemy of all Autobots and Decepticons, is attempting to devour Cybertron. He will be repelled, but it's too dangerous for you to stay here while this continues!"  
"Don't worry - I can protect us with my force field," Sue informed him.  
With the field erected, they all turned their attention to the situation before them. A large spaceship, shaped like a corkscrew was heading toward the malevolent Unicron with incredible speed, only to be struck by a ray of pure energy from Unicron's eyes, neatly splitting it in two. While one half crashed to the planet, the other continued on its course, smashing through one of Unicron's eyes. Rodimus Prime began to relate what was happening at that very moment...  
  
Inside Unicron, the young Autobot known as Hot Rod shook his head. As he, Kup, Springer, Blurr and Arcee had fallen from the wreckage of the Quintesson ship they had been piloting, and down Unicron's gullet, he had grabbed on to something solid on the way down, allowing him to survive. But he wondered where the others were. Looking around in the darkness, he could see a faint blue glow in the distance. Slowly, he moved towards it. With growing horror, he recognised what it was.  
"The Matrix!"  
The Autobot Matrix of Leadership hung, suspended across the chest of the despicable Decepticon leader, Galvatron, who looked at Hot Rod and laughed evilly at his shocked expression.  
"It will do you no good, Autobot," he said. "It cannot be opened."  
"Not by a Decepticon," Hot Rod said.  
Galvatron gestured at Hot Rod with the particle cannon which adorned his right arm, and then at the machinery around them - the inside of Unicron - and continued. "Like it or not, we are allies against a common foe. We must -- ARRRGH!"  
Galvatron's ranting was cut off as he screamed in pain. Unicron was exerting his hold over his traitorous creation. "Destroy him, Galvatron, now!" Unicron's booming voice echoed inside Galvatron's mind. "Or you yourself shall be obliterated!"  
"Of course... my master..." Galvatron groaned.  
Desperately seeking relief from the pain, he transformed and fired at Hot Rod, who transformed and fled the scene.  
"Puny Autobot!" Galvatron screamed after him. "You lack even Prime's courage!" Hopping down from the plinth on which he stood, Galvatron moved after Hot Rod. "Come out, Autobot!" he called. "We all must die some time!"  
"Not today, Galvatron!" Hot Rod cried, leaping from the shadows, and punching Galvatron in the face, knocking the Decepticon from his feet. Spinning, he transformed to his vehicle mode, and zoomed away, then quickly making a u-turn and speeding back towards Galvatron, crashing into him and toppling him again. Pulling back again, Hot Rod felt the heat from the numerous cannon blasts that exploded around him, as he sped up a ramp-like structure and spun around. Enraged, Galvatron assumed his cannon tank mode, and blasted at Hot Rod with more force, as the young Autobot transformed again, rushing forward and blasting with his own weapon. At the last second, he again transformed, and crashed down on top of Galvatron, who roared in anger, taking a hold of the young Autobot. In a vain attempt to escape, Hot Rod transformed to robot mode, but was no match for the Decepticon leader's strength.  
"I will crush you with my bare hands!" Galvatron shrieked, wrapping his muscular hands around Hot Rod's slender neck. "Die, Autobot!"  
Hot Rod's vision began to blur, and he could barely hear Galvatron's continuing screams. "First Prime, then Ultra Magnus, and now, you! It is a pity you Autobots die so easily or I might have a sense of satisfaction now!"  
Barely conscious, Hot Rod -- almost instinctively -- reached for the Matrix, which exploded with light as he touched it. Galvatron was blinded, and hurled backwards. The light enveloped Hot Rod, and he fell to his knees, in awe of such power. He could feel himself changing. The voice of Optimus Prime, the recently deceased Autobot leader, who had died less than a day ago in front of Hot Rod's very optics, burst forth from the Matrix and echoed in Hot Rod's head.   
Optimus's voice spoke, for only Hot Rod to hear. "Arise, Rodimus Prime."  
Hot Rod arose - but he was no longer Hot Rod - now he was the prime Autobot: Rodimus Prime!  
"No...!" Galvatron exclaimed, firing his particle cannon in fear his particle cannon in fear, but the shots simply rebounded off the aura of light that had sprung from the Matrix that now enveloped Rodimus Prime. One shot successfully knocked the Matrix from his hands. Rodimus turned to Galvatron menacingly.  
"This is the end of the road, Galvatron!" he proclaimed, charging forward and hoisting Galvatron off the ground, holding him above his head in both hands. With that, Rodimus threw Galvatron into the wall, which ruptured under Galvatron's weight, hurtling him into the void of space. Rodimus lifted the Matrix high. "Now, light our darkest hour!" With an almighty feat of strength, the Autobot who had once been Hot Rod tore open the Matrix casing. A brilliant blue light exploded from within it, sweeping throughout Unicron's interior. Not a single gear or circuit was untouched.  
  
"...right about now," Rodimus Prime said to his audience. With those three words, Unicron unleashed a roar of agony. With a scream, he tore his own leg off, trying to break off the affected areas, to no avail.  
"We escaped through his eye...," Rodimus pointed at Unicron's undamaged eye, just as several sleek shapes shot through it, and made a bumpy landing on the planet's surface. Turning to the Invisible Woman, he said, "Miss, I believe it would be wise to increase the intensity of this field, if you please."  
As Sue did so, they heard Unicron bellow: "Destiny...! You... cannot... destroy... my... DESTINYYYYYYYYY!!" Then, the sky was filled with an incredible explosion, as Unicron's body erupted in a spectacular fireball. The Thing could feel it, even through his rocky hide and Sue's forcefield. The Torch was in awe, amazed at the power of the single explosion. Reed was sure he felt his rubber body go slightly limp in the heat. Unicron was no more.  
"I think I've got this thing working," Ultra Magnus proclaimed, handing Rodimus the time-jumper. "It would be best to leave now, would it not?"  
"I agree," Rodimus said, and quickly pushed the button.  
  
As the strange group vanished once more, a familiar rectangular shape appeared in mid air. Slowly it moved upwards through the air, and the armoured form of Doctor Doom manifested itself beneath the glowing plane. The despot looked around, studying the landscape. His armour's on-board computers had already told him where he was, and about the history of the planet. "So this is Cybertron, hmmmm?" Doom stroked his chin. "Very interesting..." He glanced upwards at the disembodied head of Unicron, floating in space, now totally devoid of consciousness. "Very interesting indeed..."  
  
- - -  
  
That's the end of this part! See that box below? That's where you type in and tell me how much this sucked. I'll also take this moment to plug my own website, the Transformers Databank, which you can get to at http://www.angelfire.com/tx3/transformers. Y'all have a nice day now, y'hear? 


	5. Return of the Prodigal

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Transformers, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, or any of those guys. I'd like to, though. They're owned by Hasbro and Marvel Comics respectively. This story is the first fic I ever wrote, over a year ago, and essentially works from comic continuity (specifically the UK- but you certainly don't have to have read those to follow it - everything's explained as you go along), but I have borrowed some aspects from the cartoon, most notably the movie scenes in Chapter Four. There's a little profanity in Chapter Nine. This disclaimer, and the bit at the bottom of this chapter, will be posted along with every chapter, cause I'm too lazy to think of something different to type every time. That's about it. Enjoy!  
  
- - -  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
----------------------  
RETURN OF THE PRODIGAL  
  
Springer paced up and down in the main chamber of the capitol building. Silverbolt stood nearby, leaning against a wall, worrying as only he could. Arcee was restless, and kept running scans on the computers.  
"Where could they have gone?" Springer asked finally, breaking the uneasy silence. It had been several hours since their reconnaissance mission, and when Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus had disappeared, Springer began to worry. The gigantic being called Galactus seemed to be nearing completion of his device, whatever it was, and the Autobots had no plan of action.  
Suddenly, the room was filled with a bright light, startling Springer and the others. When the burst of fluorescence had faded, in the centre of the room stood Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and four humans whom Springer thought looked familiar.  
"Sorry we had to run out on you like that Springer," Rodimus apologised. "But we've got help." He gestured at the four humans. "Meet the Fantastic Four - Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Thing, and the Human Torch."  
"Greetings," Mr. Fantastic said, stretching up to Springer's height.  
"Hello," Sue said warmly.  
"Howyadoin'?" the Thing asked.  
"Hi," the Torch greeted them.  
"They have battled Galactus and defeated him in the past," Rodimus explained, noting the sceptical expression on Springer's face.  
"Well, any port in a storm...," Springer commented, recalling the old Earthen proverb.  
Mr. Fantastic stretched across the room to stare out the window. He carefully observed what Galactus was up to. "We haven't much time," he said darkly.  
"What exactly is he doing?" Rodimus asked.  
"He's assembling his elemental converter," Reed explained. "It will absorb the life energy of your world, and channel it to his ship where he will consume it. Then he will move on to the next planet."  
"And the next," the Thing grunted. "And the next, and the next, and the next."  
"Can't you stop him?" Ultra Magnus inquired.  
"Theoretically, yes," Reed replied. "There is a device, known as the 'Ultimate Nullifier', which is capable of destroying Galactus. However, it is in his possession, and additionally, it is in fact far too dangerous a weapon to actually employ. Furthermore, Galactus has stated in our previous encounters that he is a primary force of the universe. If that were true, which I suspect it is, then to actually destroy him would... cripple, for lack of a better word...the entire universe. To destroy Galactus would be to doom the entire universe itself."  
"I'll ask you again," Magnus said, irritated. "Can you stop him?"  
"Not permanently, no," Reed admitted. "But I believe it is possible to save your world."  
"How?" Rodimus asked bluntly.  
"I must speak with Galactus."  
  
Minutes later, Reed Richards found himself sitting snugly in the cockpit of Springer's helicopter mode, heading towards the towering form of Galactus, which seemed to Reed to be even bigger, when one compared it to the stature of a Transformer. The Torch flew alongside, as did Sue, riding a wave of invisible energy. The Thing, meanwhile, was journeying inside Skylinx. As the small contingent grew closer to him, Galactus turned. Reed threw open Springer's cockpit, and stretched out, deftly avoiding Springer's rotor blades. Galactus's face contorted with rage the instant he saw the elongated human form.  
"Is there nowhere Galactus goes that he may be rid of you?!" the titan fumed, speaking in the third person, as he so often did. "Be warned Reed Richards - It has been much time since I have last fed! Interfere at your own peril!"  
"Hear me, Galactus," Reed began. "We have agreed to help the denizens of this planet. We will oppose you, should you persist. We have beaten you before. We will beat you again."  
"Away from Galactus, bothersome fleas," the giant said, waving his hand. With a start, Reed found himself back in the capitol building with his team-mates - but Rodimus and Magnus looked as if they had seen it all before.  
  
The glowing rectangle faded into existence once more, and the armoured form of Doctor Doom stood on Cybertron once again. The dictator instantly noticed the difference between this Cybertron and the one he had left - so much more well kept, immaculate even. And of course, the giant floating silver ball, and the lavender and blue clad giant on the horizon were a definite indicator. Doom's armour seethed with power - it could barely contain the unearthly energies Doom had injected into it. Tapping a few controls on his wrist, Doom surrounded himself with a cloaking field, to remain undetectable to anyone in this time, and headed towards his objective - Taa II, the spherical ship of the world-devourer, Galactus.  
  
"This ain't good, is it?" the Thing asked, but no-one was sure if it was a rhetorical question or not.  
"Indeed it is not, old friend," Reed replied, still staring out of the window at Galactus. Suddenly, Galactus stopped assembling his converter. He looked up. His ship began to shudder.  
"What's going on out there?" the Human Torch inquired.  
"I... I don't know," Reed responded, his eyes fixing on the strange scene unfolding before him. Galactus's ship convulsed, and then... exploded... outwards, taking on a newer more deadly form, one which Rodimus, Magnus, Springer, and all the other Autobots recognised immediately. A sphere of about the same size as Galactus's ship stood in its place, but this resembled more of a planet than a ship. It had a ring around it, and strangely, two horn-like protrusions at the front. It's surface was apparently metallic, like that of Cybertron itself.  
"Unicron," Rodimus said, for the second time in less than an hour.  
"But how is that possible?" the Invisible Woman asked, concern growing in her voice. "We saw him explode!"  
The silence that followed this remark was pierced by a peal of evil laughter - one that was chillingly familiar to the Fantastic Four. With a crackle of blue energy, Doctor Doom dropped his cloaking field to stand revealed in the main chamber.  
"Von Doom!" Reed exclaimed, with hate in his voice. "What have you done?" He seized Doom by the gown, and dragged him over to him.  
"Nothing much," Doom replied, a smirk upon his armoured face. "After you left that earlier version of Cybertron, I travelled to Unicron's disembodied head, where I downloaded a copy of his program files and datatracks into my armour's computers. I have simply uploaded that information into our purple friend out there's ship. Observe!"  
Slowly, the thing which had once been Galactus's ship began to change. Began to transform. After what seemed like an eternity of gears and pistons pumping, the horrifically familiar form of robot mode Unicron, the single most destructive entity in the galaxy, stood before the Fantastic Four. Even the form of Galactus was dwarfed by his all-encompassing presence.  
"Not good at all..." Reed said.  
  
- - -  
  
That's the end of this part! See that box below? That's where you type in and tell me how much this sucked. I'll also take this moment to plug my own website, the Transformers Databank, which you can get to at http://www.angelfire.com/tx3/transformers. Y'all have a nice day now, y'hear? 


	6. Battle of the Gods

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Transformers, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, or any of those guys. I'd like to, though. They're owned by Hasbro and Marvel Comics respectively. This story is the first fic I ever wrote, over a year ago, and essentially works from comic continuity (specifically the UK- but you certainly don't have to have read those to follow it - everything's explained as you go along), but I have borrowed some aspects from the cartoon, most notably the movie scenes in Chapter Four. There's a little profanity in Chapter Nine. This disclaimer, and the bit at the bottom of this chapter, will be posted along with every chapter, cause I'm too lazy to think of something different to type every time. That's about it. Enjoy!  
  
- - -  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
----------------------  
BATTLE OF THE GODS  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Rodimus Prime screamed at Doom, hoisting him off the ground, and dangling him in the air. "You've doomed us all!"  
"Not so, you mechanical miscreant," Doom said, activating his forcefield to push Rodimus's hands off his person. His boot jets took over, and he floated in the air, just out of Rodimus's reach. "I have no interest in destroying you - you are nothing more than a pile of nuts and bolts to me. Unicron is totally under my control - and he has been programmed to destroy the Fantastic Four!"  
"I think Galactus may have something to say about that," Ultra Magnus said, pointing out of the window.  
The rage on Galactus's face was evident. He glared accusingly at the capitol building, obviously assuming the Fantastic Four were responsible for this outrage. Then, his eyes began to glow with crimson energy, which the FF members instantly recognised as the Power Cosmic - the source of Galactus's incredible abilities and a vital force of nature in the universe. Slowly at first, then with growing speed, Galactus began to increase in stature. The crackling aura of energy which surrounded his person quickly faded away, as he stood level with Unicron. Neither being spoke. Then, all at once, conflict erupted as energy bolts lanced from Galactus's eyes striking Unicron squarely in the chest. The mechanical monstrosity roared in pain, and lunged at Galactus, knocking him from his massive feet.  
Rodimus Prime moaned softly. "If Galactus doesn't destroy Cybertron first, this battle will!"  
"Don't worry, my friend," Reed offered his condolences. "I believe we can turn this to our advantage."  
"How?" Rodimus, Magnus, and the Thing asked in unison.  
"The device I told you about - the Ultimate Nullifier ?" Reed explained. "Galactus kept it in his world ship. Johnny was the one who retrieved it in out first encounter." He gestured at the Human Torch. "Now, I am assuming that Unicron has simply reconfigured Galactus's ship to assume the functions of his normal body. Therefore..."  
"The Nullifier must be inside Unicron somewhere!" Magnus concluded, stating the blatantly obvious, as he so often did.  
"But you said that the Nullifier was too dangerous to actually use!" Rodimus pointed out.  
"True," Reed conceded, "but I intend to direct it toward Unicron, not Galactus. Plus, believe that, if you, Rodimus, link your systems with the Nullifier, the merging of its energies and the Creation Matrix within you should create a far more controllable effect, plus of course, the Matrix is the only thing which can hurt Unicron."  
Rodimus stared at the human, open mouthed. "How do you know about the Matrix? I never spoke of it."  
"Well," Reed replied, smiling, "the neuro-circuitry which runs through my suit -" he stretched his arms out "- makes it, in effect a wearable computer. I scanned you and your friend with it almost instantly, when you first arrived at Four Freedoms Plaza, and detected some very powerful energy readings. When we were on that earlier version of your planet, I scanned Unicron, and noted that the energy readings were exactly the opposite. Finally, I made a link with Doom's armour when I grabbed him a few moments ago, and downloaded all the data I required."  
Rodimus couldn't believe it. "No wonder they call you Mister Fantastic," he said, scratching his head.  
Doom, who had been floating in the air the whole time, drifted down. "You probably think you've beaten me again, Richards - but you haven't! I have one more trick up my sleeve!" With another cackle, Doom vanished from the room.  
"What's that tin-plated jerk up to now?" the Thing wondered.  
"We have more important matters to deal with now, Ben," Reed said, then turned to Johnny, who was floating beside Rodimus. "Johnny, you're familiar with the interior of Galactus's ship, and Rodimus, based on what you told us earlier, I assume you are well versed with the interior of Unicron."  
"You're not suggesting...?" Johnny started.  
"I'm afraid so, Johnny," Reed said, apologetically. "It may be the only way."  
"I'll do it," Rodimus said, making a fist. "Anything to save Cybertron."  
"Then let's prepare," Reed ordered. He looked out of the window. Galactus appeared to be holding his own against the metal titan, and it would be a long time before he would tire - but he also knew that it would be even longer before Unicron grew weak. "There is precious little time left."  
Rodimus looked at Magnus, who looked at Springer, who looked at Arcee, who looked at Rodimus. "Are you with me, Torch?" he asked.  
"What the hey," the Torch answered. "It's an experience."  
"Let's get you ready," Arcee said to Johnny.  
"How can you 'get ready'," Johnny asked sarcastically, "for a journey to the centre of Unicron?"  
  
- - -  
  
That's the end of this part! See that box below? That's where you type in and tell me how much this sucked. I'll also take this moment to plug my own website, the Transformers Databank, which you can get to at http://www.angelfire.com/tx3/transformers. Y'all have a nice day now, y'hear? 


	7. Journey to the Centre of Unicron

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Transformers, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, or any of those guys. I'd like to, though. They're owned by Hasbro and Marvel Comics respectively. This story is the first fic I ever wrote, over a year ago, and essentially works from comic continuity (specifically the UK- but you certainly don't have to have read those to follow it - everything's explained as you go along), but I have borrowed some aspects from the cartoon, most notably the movie scenes in Chapter Four. There's a little profanity in Chapter Nine. This disclaimer, and the bit at the bottom of this chapter, will be posted along with every chapter, cause I'm too lazy to think of something different to type every time. That's about it. Enjoy!  
  
- - -  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
-------------------------  
JOURNEY TO THE CENTRE OF UNICRON  
  
"You wont be able to use your flame powers in this suit," Arcee explained to Johnny, "but it's the only way you'll be able to survive inside Unicron."  
Johnny Storm shook his arms, and the metallic suit he wore shifted heavily with them. The mechanical white armour was uncomfortable at best, and he found it difficult to walk in. Being used to the freedom of flying through the sky, Johnny was slightly irritated by the confining suit, and the Plexiglas faceplate seemed to cut him off from the outside world. He tried to take a step forward, and fell flat on his back.  
Arcee chuckled, quietly. She remembered when she had gone through the same thing with Daniel Witwicky, Spike's son, on the planet Junkion. But he had soon got the hang of it, and Arcee was confident Johnny would too. "It's okay," she said warmly. "Try to transform."  
"Transform?" Johnny was confused. He could hardly walk, much less than anything else - how was he expected to transform? "Well, I'll give it a go..." The suit began to strain, as Johnny tried to transform it. A slowed-down version of the typical grinding noise produced by a transformation spasmed from the suit's gears. There was a small implosion of air, and Johnny found himself on his back again, staring up at a set of heavy-duty vehicle wheels where his arms should have been.  
"Almost got it," Arcee said, helping him up. Johnny smiled - she was pretty good-looking, for a giant robot. Rodimus Prime rolled into the large hangar where the two were testing Johnny's suit in truck mode, and transformed. Johnny envied him for making it look so easy.  
"Ready to go Torch?" Rodimus asked. Johnny could tell that he was more nervous than he let on, but said nothing.  
"Call me Johnny," he replied. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go kick some planet-eating dark god butt!"  
Rodimus smiled and transformed back to truck mode. "Hop in," he offered. Johnny clambered up into the truck's cab awkwardly, still struggling with the suit's controls, and shut the door. Arcee transformed to her futuristic sports car mode, and followed Rodimus as he rolled out of the hangar and across the surface of Cybertron, to a building shaped like a bunker.   
Johnny hopped out, having taken the time of the trip to acquaint himself with the suits motor controls. Reed, Sue, Ben, Ultra Magnus and Springer met them at the bunker. Rodimus and Arcee transformed as Reed explained their plan of action.  
"First and foremost," Reed began, indicating Rodimus and Johnny, "we need to get you two inside Unicron. That will be Springer's job." The green warrior robot stepped forward. "I will maintain constant radio contact with you through our costume radios, Johnny," Reed continued the briefing. "Now, when you get inside, the objective is simple - find the Ultimate Nullifier, and get out. Rodimus, you can guide Johnny through Unicron's interior, Johnny, you have excessive knowledge about Galactus's defences inside his ship. We must assume those defences are still active.  
"When you locate the Nullifier, inform me through our radio link-up, and return to your initial point of entry, where Springer will pick you up, and bring you back here, where we can proceed with phase two."  
"Sounds good to me," Johnny said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"I'm ready when you are," Springer said.  
"Good luck, kiddo," the Thing shook Johnny's hand.  
"Be careful," Sue said, hugging her brother, tears almost welling up in her eyes.  
Ultra Magnus exchanged goodbyes with Rodimus, and they both saluted each other. "All right Autobots," Rodimus said, turning, then paused, "uh, and you two, Johnny - transform and roll out!"  
Springer once again transformed to his helicopter form, but this time, he was much larger. Some Transformers, Springer among them, had the ability to alter their size and mass when they transformed by shunting portions of it into subspace, but to carry Rodimus Prime within himself, Springer ballooned himself up to maximum size. Rodimus climbed into the cockpit, followed by Johnny, who was getting the hang of his suit.  
"Good luck," Arcee said, resting a hand on Springer's chassis. With a whirl of rotor blades and a rush of cold Cybertronian air, the small group was gone, literally and figuratively, straight into the belly of the beast.  
  
"Arrogant fool!" Galactus roared as Unicron threw a badly-aimed right cross at his face. "You dare to challenge me?" Again, energy bolts spewed forth from Galactus's eyes, and knocked Unicron over. "I am Galactus! You may be an entire world, but I, Galactus am the devourer of worlds!" Unicron's clawed foot smashed into Galactus's stomach, winding him. He staggered, and then looked up, his eyes seething with raw energy. He stretched out his arms, and his palms began to surge with yellow energy. "I control the Power Cosmic! I am invincible!" Two beam of blinding energy shot from his hands, striking Unicron in the face. "I am Galactus!" he screamed. "The be-all and end-all of the universe!"  
High above the titans' combat, Rodimus Prime looked out of Springer's cockpit and heard Galactus's ranting. He turned to the Torch. "This guy has a serious fear of losing his identity," he quipped.  
"Even I don't make jokes about Galactus," Johnny smiled back.  
"We're nearing the drop zone," Springer's voice was heard in the cockpit, emanating from a panel of flashing lights. "We just have to wait for the right time..."  
Galactus slammed his massive fist into Unicron's 'stomach', and the metal monster yowled in pain.  
"Now!" yelled Springer. His cargo bay doors opened, and Rodimus quickly transformed to his truck mode, facing the opening, as Johnny clambered into the cab. Rodimus roared his engine, and with a squeal, he shot out of the cargo bay doors, into mid-air, plummeting straight towards Unicron's open mouth. As he and his fantastic companion fell towards the all-encompassing maw, Rodimus transformed to robot mode, snatched Johnny from his cab, and neatly landed inside Unicron's jaw.  
"Hold on, Torch," Rodimus said to the young man. "This is where it gets difficult!"  
Johnny was promptly thrown from his feet as another of Galactus's laser bolts slammed into Unicron, causing the metallic titan to convulse in pain. Rodimus transformed to his truck mode and yelled back at Johnny to do the same.  
"Not again...,"Johnny mumbled, but he didn't have much choice. The joints of the suit began to grind against each other as he strained to make the transformation work. He was fairly sure that his arms were sliding in ways that they weren't meant to, when suddenly, with a clunk the suit locked into position, and had transformed into a small buggy. "More controls to fail to use properly," Johnny muttered.  
"Let's roll!" Rodimus yelled, clouds of thick black smoke spewing from his multiple exhaust pipes. With a jerk, Johnny moved the buggy-armour after Rodimus as he shot off down Unicron's mechanical gullet.  
"Lead the way!" Johnny responded, yelling over the roar of his own armour's engine. But he soon fell quiet as he observed the incredible technological feats surrounding him - everywhere he looked there were massive cogs, gears, and pistons, on a scale he couldn't even begin to imagine. Reed's voice crackling over his costume radio awoke him from his daydream.  
"How's it going?" Reed inquired.  
"We're making good progress," Johnny replied. "We're heading towards the central processing unit of Unicron's structure - Galactus kept the Nullifier at the centre of his ship, so I guess that's the best place to start looking."  
"Have you encountered any resistance yet?" Reed asked, his voice growing fainter as Johnny and Rodimus moved deeper and deeper into Unicron's superstructure.  
"Not yet, boss man," Johnny started, but was cut off by a shout from Rodimus.  
"A little help, Torch?" Rodimus yelled, transforming to robot mode as he did so. A small contingent of battle droids, each one even larger than Rodimus himself, were approaching the duo menacingly. Rodimus raised his forearms, and squeezed off a stream of laser fire from the miniature cannons he wore on his wrists. One robot went down, but another two took its place in the horde.  
Johnny transformed the buggy with slightly less difficulty than before, and rushed to Rodimus's aid. "How am I supposed to help?" he asked, maddeningly. "I can't 'Flame On' in this monkey suit!"  
"Use its weapons systems!" Rodimus shouted, shattering the knee joint of a droid that was almost on top of him, and causing it to topple backwards into a group of about four more.  
Johnny punched buttons inside the suit like crazy, and finally hit one that did something. The mechanical fist on the end of his right arm unclipped itself, and swung downwards, held on by a hinge, as a large gun barrel extended from his wrist with a whirring noise. "Oh, YEAH!" Johnny yelled happily, and began blasting away at the droids like there was no tomorrow.  
  
A few minutes, and a few hundred rounds of ammo later, the droids were vanquished. Rodimus blew on the tips of his over-heated lasers, in the style of a suave western hero. Johnny chuckled, and would have done the same, if the faceplate of his suit was not preventing him. Instead he had to settle for merely waving the gun around to cool it off and let the smoke clear. He pushed the button again, and the barrel withdrew, allowing the robotic fist to snap back into place.  
"You there Reed?" Johnny spoke to his leader through the radio.  
"Yes, Johnny," came the reply. "What happened?"  
"We ran into a little 'resistance'," he responded. "But we nailed 'em."  
"According to my suit's scanners, Galactus's energy levels are weakening," Reed warned him. "You've got to hurry."  
"No sweat," Johnny said, brushing away the worry with a motion of his hand.  
"Torch," came Rodimus's voice. He was standing beneath a massive spherical unit, decorated with viewscreens which showed Galactus, and even what appeared to be organic material clung to the walls. "We're here."  
"So where's the Nullifier?" the Torch wondered, walking right the way around the spherical machine.  
"Only one way to find out," Rodimus replied with a smirk. He systematically began to trash everything that looked like it might be important.  
  
Unicron roared with pain, which surprised Galactus, who had halted his assault momentarily. He was not the cause of the pain which wracked Unicron's body.  
Ultra Magnus looked up, as Springer zoomed by overhead, and then dived low, transforming to his futuristic sports car mode and landing roughly on the metal surface of the planet, having deemed the air too dangerous a place to remain. "Something's wrong!" Magnus shouted down to the three members of the Fantastic Four who were present.  
Sue smiled. "That's my brother," she chuckled. "Always causing trouble."  
Reed did not respond to his wife's jest. Instead, his eyes were focused upon the void of space, clearly visible from Cybertron's surface. "Yes...," he said at last. "Trouble."  
He pointed an elongated finger up into the ebony void. A sleek shape was hurtling towards Cybertron - and its intentions were clearly not friendly. Stretching his eyeballs in a manner that Sue and the Thing found too disturbing to watch, Reed 'zoomed in' on the ship in the same manner as a camera zoom lens. It was shaped like a corkscrew, bristling with weapons, and, Reed could see quite clearly, it had a small figure floating alongside it, sheathed in a forcefield of crackling blue energy.  
"Doom," Reed spat out the villain's name.  
"What's that...," Sue paused, "...that thing he has with him?"  
"Something I hoped I'd never see again," Ultra Magnus said solemnly, as he joined the three humans. "It's a Quintesson battleship."  
  
- - -  
  
That's the end of this part! See that box below? That's where you type in and tell me how much this sucked. I'll also take this moment to plug my own website, the Transformers Databank, which you can get to at http://www.angelfire.com/tx3/transformers. Y'all have a nice day now, y'hear?  



	8. The Ultimate Doom

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Transformers, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, or any of those guys. I'd like to, though. They're owned by Hasbro and Marvel Comics respectively. This story is the first fic I ever wrote, over a year ago, and essentially works from comic continuity (specifically the UK- but you certainly don't have to have read those to follow it - everything's explained as you go along), but I have borrowed some aspects from the cartoon, most notably the movie scenes in Chapter Four. There's a little profanity in Chapter Nine. This disclaimer, and the bit at the bottom of this chapter, will be posted along with every chapter, cause I'm too lazy to think of something different to type every time. That's about it. Enjoy!  
  
- - -  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
-------------------------  
THE ULTIMATE DOOM  
  
"YES!" Johnny exclaimed, as he tore a strange looking artefact from the rubble of a bank of computer controls. It was shaped almost like a pistol, but of an alien design, and far more deadly.  
"You found it?" Rodimus asked, eagerly.  
"Sure did, buddy!" Johnny almost laughed with elation. He activated his costume radio. "Reed! Do you read me?"  
There was no response.  
"Reed?" Johnny's voice grew concerned.  
"I'm here Johnny," came the voice of Mr Fantastic at last. "You've found the Nullifier?"  
"Yep!" Johnny replied. "We're heading back up to big-mean-and-ugly's mouth now. Have Springer ready for us."  
"That's easier said than done," Reed said. "We appear to have hit something of a snag. Doom is back, and he's brought some beings known as Quintessons with him."  
Rodimus froze at the mention of the Quintessons. "Oh no." he breathed.  
"Springer will do his best," Reed said, "but --ARRGH!" A static hiss took the place of Reed's voice.  
"Reed?" Johnny yelled into his comm-link. "REED?" He looked at Rodimus in desperation. Rodimus grimaced, and smacked a clenched fist into his open palm, which echoed with a metallic clang.  
"Roll out!" he roared in anger, transforming to truck mode, and racing off down the passageway. Johnny did the same, and tore off after his robotic companion, eager to find out what had happened to his friends.  
  
Reed Richards doubled up in pain as a bolt of energy struck him in the stomach, straight from the armoured fist of Doctor Doom, who settled to the ground a few metres away from the bunker with a hiss of boot-jets. Beneath his armoured mask, his face bore a smile from ear to ear.  
"I told you I had a trick up my sleeve," Doom chuckled, as Reed looked up at him through bleary eyes, full of tears created by the pain it caused him just to perform that simple action. Behind Doom the Quintesson ship set down, causing an ear-splitting wrenching sound as it burrowed through the surface of Cybertron to stabilise itself as it stood. A wave of mechanical creatures, similar to the Transformers, except more ferocious-looking, swept from the ship as its main door opened with a hiss of compressed air. "These charming fellows -" Doom indicated the Quintessons with a wave of his armoured hand "- were more than happy to aid me when I told them that I had returned their master to them." Doom paused and took a moment to enjoy the viciousness of the battle still raging between Galactus and Unicron, the latter being the Quintessons master, Reed realised, even through the haze of pain in his mind. Doom continued, "and they were very unhappy to hear that you were trying to get rid of him." He chuckled evilly. He gestured for the growing throng of Quintessons behind him to move forward. "Destroy them."  
  
Unicron was getting the upper hand. Galactus looked up at his opponent, whose body was peppered with scorch marks and dents from the force of his blows. Despite this, he still looked better than Galactus felt. He knew blood was running from his nose, and his cheek was bruised and swelling. His knuckles felt raw from the constant pounding on Unicron's metallic hide. He could barely stand up straight. His ears were ringing. No... no, they weren't. Galactus looked around, searching for the source of the thrumming noise which made his mind ache, and automatically ducked as a green helicopter shot overhead, inches from his face. Galactus growled as he recognised it - the being who had the audacity to confront him earlier that day. He was about to reach for it with a gloved hand, when another blow from the eerily quiet Unicron sent him crashing to the ground. He spat blood, then heaved his massive frame up again to continue the battle.  
  
That was too close, thought Springer as he circled around, well above the combatants below. Galactus threw a punch at Unicron ,who easily caught it in his metallic claws and began to crush Galactus's fist. The purple-clad titan began to bellow in pain. Then, Unicron stopped, and clutched at his throat, releasing Galactus from his grasp, who staggered back, clutching at his limp wrist, flinching in pain. Unicron began to utter peculiar hacking sounds, and Springer tensed. The titan took a step back, and began gasping for breath. Springer swooped down low, right between the over sized combatants, just as Rodimus Prime and the Human Torch burst from Unicron's mouth. Rodimus transformed and grabbed Johnny as they sailed through the air, landing inside Springer's open cockpit as he zoomed past. Unicron swiped at the green Autobot as he shot past, but missed and raked the approaching Galactus across the face with his talons.  
"Perfection!" cried Springer, as Johnny and Rodimus crashed into his cockpit.  
"You weren't worried, were you?" Johnny asked sarcastically as he transformed his armour.  
"Who, me?" Rodimus smiled at the being he now considered his friend.  
Johnny clutched the Ultimate Nullifier in his mechanical hand. "Can I take this thing off now?" he asked Rodimus, looking down at the suit.  
"I'd wait if I were you," Rodimus said darkly. "If the Quintessons truly are here, you may need it."  
"They're here all right," Springer's voice said, as they flew passed the only proof Rodimus Prime required - the hauntingly familiar battleship, similar to the one he had flown prior to his first experience within Unicron.  
"Then may Primus help us all," he said quietly.  
  
Benjamin J. Grimm's rocky fists pounded off the cranial unit of a Quintesson warrior with a force the mechanical being would not have thought possible of a measly fleshling. Though diminutive in comparison to the fierce robot, the Thing had never been a quitter. His final blow split the Quintesson's skull and it crumpled to the ground. Ben leapt from its body, deftly avoiding the business end of a Quintesson battle staff which was swung in his direction. "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" he yelled out his famous battle cry as he tore open another Quintesson from chest to groin.  
Ben paused as the elasticated form of Mr. Fantastic shot past him, his fist morphed into a powerful mallet, striking a Quintesson squarely on the jaw, knocking it back on top of the staff of another, killing it instantly. Reed's fist rebounded and entwined itself neatly around another of the robots, the rest of his body following, wrapping the Quintesson in elastic tissue, until Reed began to contract his form, crushing the 'life' from the metallic monster.  
Sue soared through the air on a platform of invisible energy, riding it as a surfer would ride his board. A bolt of energy that the Quintesson did not see but most certainly felt smashed through his torso, and he collapsed, bleeding a puddle of oil all over the ground. Sue herself then became invisible, and flipped the unwitting Quintesson by sliding a thin forcefield under his feet, and yanking it out.  
"Look out below!" cried the Human Torch as he and Rodimus leapt from Springer's cockpit. Springer transformed and he and Rodimus set into the Quintessons. Springer whipped out his detachable rotor blades, and began slashing through the evil robots. "FLAME ON!" came the familiar cry from the Human Torch, and his armour erupted in a miniature supernova, as his flaming form was free once more. "Oh man, that feels good!" Johnny cried, as he circled a small group of Quintessons, and increased his flame to an incredible degree, melting the metal monstrosities to slag.  
"Johnny!" Reed cried over the sound of battle. "Do you have the Nullifier?"  
"Springer has it!" Johnny shouted back, remembering how he had left the device inside the cockpit before he leapt out, afraid his flames would damage it in some way.  
Reed looked to Springer, who replied "Yes, its in my subspace pocket!"  
"We have to get it operational!" Reed shouted to the robot, tearing out a Quintesson's optical circuits by forming claws from his fingers. "Ben, Johnny, Sue, Magnus - do you think you can hold the Quintessons off?"  
Magnus was about to answer doubtfully, when, as if in answer to some silent prayer, Powerglide and Sky Lynx flew into sight, weapons blasting a path through the throng of opponents. Arcee sped along under them, in vehicle mode, and behind her was an even more welcome sight - the Aerialbots had combined into Superion. The mighty warrior lifted a handful of Quintessons, and crushed them in his grip, dropping their bodies in front of the transforming Arcee, who pulled out her weapon and entered the fray.  
"I should hope so!" Ultra Magnus yelled back, blasting away at the horde of opponents.  
"Rodimus, Springer, follow me!" Reed yelled across the battlefield. He stretched his upper body forward with incredible force, smashing through a wall of Quintessons, knocking them down like skittles, and headed for the bunker with speed. Rodimus and Springer transformed, and shot off after him with a squeal of tyres on the metallic surface of the planet. "Cover us, Ben!" Reed yelled to his trusted friend, who responded by slamming his rocky fist into a Quintesson's skull, causing it to roar in abject agony.  
Doom turned to watch his hated adversary go, and a contemplative look swept across his armoured visage. "What are you up to now, I wonder Richards?" he said out loud, but his train of thought was interrupted as a searing heat wracked his body, courtesy of one the Human Torch's flame blasts. Doom turned to face the young hero, and activated his boot jets. "Insolent whelp!" he bellowed, as he soared into the air. "I'll slay you for this impudence!"  
"Take your best shot," Johnny teased, swooping in to face the armoured tyrant, who, quite unexpectedly, seized his throat in a pneumatic grip with surprising speed.  
"Prepare to meet your doom," the despot said, coldly.  
  
- - -  
  
That's the end of this part! See that box below? That's where you type in and tell me how much this sucked. I'll also take this moment to plug my own website, the Transformers Databank, which you can get to at http://www.angelfire.com/tx3/transformers. Y'all have a nice day now, y'hear? 


	9. Galvatron's Revenge

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Transformers, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, or any of those guys. I'd like to, though. They're owned by Hasbro and Marvel Comics respectively. This story is the first fic I ever wrote, over a year ago, and essentially works from comic continuity (specifically the UK- but you certainly don't have to have read those to follow it - everything's explained as you go along), but I have borrowed some aspects from the cartoon, most notably the movie scenes in Chapter Four. There's a little profanity in Chapter Nine. This disclaimer, and the bit at the bottom of this chapter, will be posted along with every chapter, cause I'm too lazy to think of something different to type every time. That's about it. Enjoy!  
  
- - -  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
------------------------  
GALVATRON'S REVENGE  
  
In the void of space, just outside of Cybertronian airspace, a Decepticon flagship moved closer and closer to the planet. At it's helm, Decepticon commander Galvatron stood rigid, unmoving. As the other Decepticons on the bridge watched, something that they had never seen began to occur. Galvatron began to smile. It was not hard for them to see why - even at this distance, they could see the titanic struggle going on between the two gigantic combatants on the surface of the planet, so great was their size and the ferocity of their battle.  
"So," Galvatron said at last, "Unicron has returned. This time, I will show him the folly of dismissing the all-powerful Galvatron!" He turned to Soundwave, who sat beside him at the navigation console. "Full speed ahead."  
  
A fierce uppercut sent Galactus reeling, and he crashed into the side of the capitol building, which shook dangerously. Unicron loomed over his weakened frame, a look of pure malice on his metallic face. Seeing it as his only option, Galactus quickly grabbed Unicron roughly by the arm, and pulled him over on top of him. Then, with all the force he could muster, he unleashed energy beams from both his hands and eyes, hurling Unicron backwards, throwing him to the ground. He lay inert for a moment, as Galactus weakly stood up, but then, his optical circuits flared red, and he uttered the first sound he had made since the battle started - he began to laugh. A deep, booming laughter, which was heard by all the combatants, who paused in their battle momentarily, to turn and looked at the metallic behemoth. Galactus scowled, and lunged at Unicron.  
  
Arcee ran up beside Ultra Magnus. "How many of these things are there?" she asked him, rhetorically. Magnus said nothing, and simply continued to blast at the approaching Quintessons. "Look out!" she yelled suddenly, but the warning came to late - one of Magnus's shots ricocheted off a Quintesson's armoured hide, and struck Superion directly between the eyes. The gestalt warrior screamed in pain, and reached for his head, but before his hand even reached that far, his arm dropped off, slowly followed by his other limbs. The Aerialbots had been forcibly disengaged. Silverbolt sat up and rubbed his head, and could think of only one thing to say as he saw the Quintessons menacingly approaching him and his fellow Aerialbots.  
"Oh shit."  
The horde of Quintessons leapt upon the Aerialbots lying in their midst. Sky Lynx swerved rapidly, and dived to aid his comrades. His ferocious lynx mode startled the Quintessons, who backed away a few steps, allowing Sky Lynx the opportunity to transform to shuttle mode. The Aerialbots clambered into his hold, and he jetted away, ramming a few Quintessons for good measure.  
"Could things possibly get any worse?" Ultra Magnus said, exasperated, when, suddenly, a burst of gunfire raked the ground narrowly missing him and Arcee. Looking up into the ebony sky, Magnus could see the source of the attack - a heavily armed Decepticon flagship was looming menacingly over the battlefield, it's cannons smoking. "Me and my big audio emission module..."  
  
"Here you go," Springer said, pulling the Nullifier out of his subspace pocket, and handing it to Reed.  
"Thank you," Reed answered, and turned to Rodimus, who was laying on a table in the centre on the room. "This is a potentially dangerous process," Reed warned. "Are you sure you want to go through with it?"   
Rodimus looked at Springer, who neither said nor did anything. He turned back to Reed. "Anything for Cybertron."  
"Very well," Reed set the Nullifier aside, and opened Rodimus's chest cavity, holding his hand up to his eyes to shield them from the brilliant green glow that exploded from within. The Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Reed lifted it up - even he was in awe of its power.  
Suddenly, a thunderous crash filled the room as the door of the bunker was blown from its hinges by a powerful energy blast. Another blast like it knocked the matrix from Reed's hands.  
"I believe that belongs to me!" an insane voice cried out. Galvatron stepped into the bunker, his particle cannon smoking. Springer drew his rotor blades and leapt in front of the unhinged robot. Galvatron chuckled, and turned to Soundwave, who stepped into the room along with him. "If you would...?"  
"RAVAGE, RATBAT, RUMBLE - EJECT!" Soundwave pressed his shoulder button three times, and the said cassettes shot from his chest pack and transformed into the ferocious jaguar, bat, and robot that Rodimus and Springer knew so well. Soundwave pointed at Reed. "OPERATION - RECOVERY AND TERMINATION!"  
With a mechanical snarl, Ravage lunged in front of Reed, and loosed off one of his hip missiles. Reed caught it in the stomach, and was obscured by the smoke from the powerful explosion. Ravage trained his optical sensors on the cloud, and was particularly startled to discover that not only was the fleshling all right, but he was pissed off! Reed's elasticated arm shot forward and smacked Ravage square on the jaw, sending him hurtling backwards into Rumble. Ratbat darted from his path, and swooped in behind Reed, grabbing the Matrix from where it lay on the ground. Reed reached up and pulled the creature down towards him.  
As Reed struggled with the cassettes, Springer attempted to hold off Galvatron, who struggled with him. "Autobot fool!" he screamed. "You will die!" Galvatron grabbed Springer's neck, but was sent reeling by a powerful kick to his temple. Rodimus stood over the Decepticon leader, his foot slightly dented from where he had made contact. He turned, scooped up Ratbat, and hurled him into Soundwave, knocking him over and out the door. The stunned bat lay inert on Soundwave's chest, and Soundwave himself had been knocked unconscious. Following Rodimus's lead, Reed stretched himself out into a slingshot form, and catapulted Ravage and Rumble in the same direction. Picking up the Matrix, Rodimus shook it at Galvatron.  
"You want this?" he yelled. "Then take it!" Rodimus grabbed the casing and motioned to open it. Galvatron screeched in terror, and scrambled out the door. Rodimus fired a blast from his wrist cannons at him as he went, and a roar of pain told him he had made contact. Springer stood by the door of the bunker and watched him go.  
"I believe we should make haste," Reed urged. Rodimus nodded, and lay back on the table. Stretching his fingers into mono-filament thin implements, Reed set to work.  
  
Ramjet, Dirge, and Thrust had Powerglide outmatched, and although he knew it, he would never admit it to anyone. As he banked left and right in an attempt to shake off the Decepticon jets, he narrowly avoided a blast of purple energy from one of them. "Eh, a little help?" he called to anyone listening over his comm-link. In response, the grounded Aerialbots fired into the sky, blowing Dirge and Thrust out of it. Ramjet stayed with Powerglide, who settled for swiftly transforming and getting one clear shot in. Ramjet's nosecone exploded, shattering his guidance system, and driving him into a tower, where he crashed to the ground. Just as swiftly, Powerglide transformed back to plane mode, and pulled up, scorching the heads of a few Quintessons with flames from his exhaust. He turned in the air, and saw one of the humans who were aiding them struggling with the one who had brought the Quintessons.  
"Well," Powerglide said out loud, "let's see if he likes the ol' Powerglide Pow!" Soaring up into the air, Powerglide dropped several of his patented explosives towards the two humans. Doom looked up, and snarled in anger, although with his hands around the Human Torch's neck he could do little to stop the bombs. He was hurled to the ground by the force of the explosion, singing his armour and incinerating his cloak. The Torch was unharmed, as he absorbed the heat and force of the explosion, using it to boost his own flame. Sue rose up next to him on a platform of invisible energy.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Just fine, sis," Johnny replied. "Hey - who's that?"  
Following Johnny's gaze, Sue saw a purple robot running from the bunker, bearing a symbol on his chest that was a twisted version of the one the Autobots wore. "I don't know, but I'll bet he's bad news," Sue replied. "We'd better get down there."  
  
- - -  
  
That's the end of this part! See that box below? That's where you type in and tell me how much this sucked. I'll also take this moment to plug my own website, the Transformers Databank, which you can get to at http://www.angelfire.com/tx3/transformers. Y'all have a nice day now, y'hear? 


	10. When All Are One

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Transformers, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, or any of those guys. I'd like to, though. They're owned by Hasbro and Marvel Comics respectively. This story is the first fic I ever wrote, over a year ago, and essentially works from comic continuity (specifically the UK- but you certainly don't have to have read those to follow it - everything's explained as you go along), but I have borrowed some aspects from the cartoon, most notably the movie scenes in Chapter Four. There's a little profanity in Chapter Nine. This disclaimer, and the bit at the bottom of this chapter, will be posted along with every chapter, cause I'm too lazy to think of something different to type every time. That's about it. Enjoy!  
  
- - -  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
-----------------------  
WHEN ALL ARE ONE  
  
Galactus knew he was beaten. He fell to the ground one final time, and heard something inside him snap as he made contact. Unicron loomed over him, his mechanical fingers knotted together, his arms raised above his head, preparing to deliver the final blow. Galactus shut his eyes and accepted his fate. Suddenly, Unicron's attention was turned as Sue and Johnny shot past - Doom had, after all, instructed him to kill the Fantastic Four, not Galactus. Using the diversion to his advantage, Galactus kicked Unicron's clawed feet out from under him. The titan fell, and Galactus righted himself, although he knew he could not hold out much longer.  
  
Springer side-stepped to allow Sue and Johnny entrance to the bunker, as they streaked downwards from the sky. "Reed?" Sue called out as she passed through the door.  
"I'm fine, darling," Reed responded, not looking up from his work on Rodimus Prime. There was a blue spark, and Reed smiled. "Better than fine," he corrected himself.  
"It's finished?" Johnny asked.  
"Indeed," Reed replied. With a flourish, he withdrew his microscopically thin fingertips from Rodimus's systems, and with a noise similar to that caused by switching on a computer, Rodimus's optics glowed blue, and he sat up. The Ultimate Nullifier was attached to his chest, interconnected with the Matrix, looking particularly dangerous.  
"I'm afraid that you'll find transformation impossible while the Nullifier is attached to you," Reed said. "But the good news is that my theories were correct - this merging of mechanisms will allow you to mentally control the power and intensity of the Nullifier's blast."  
Rodimus cupped the Nullifier's barrel in his hand, and grabbed one of the two handles on the underside of the device. "Let's get this over with," he said at last. "Between Galactus, Unicron, Doom, the Quintessons, and the Decepticons, Cybertron will be lucky to survive!"  
"I hear you," Springer said, aiming a hefty kick at Soundwave's still-unconscious body. The Decepticon spasmed, and inadvertently transformed to his cassette player mode. Springer chuckled, and transformed to his sports car mode. He roared out of the bunker, followed by the Human Torch, who left a fiery trail in his wake, Rodimus, who had to adjust his equilibrium to compensate for the Nullifier, and finally, Reed and Sue, the former riding a wave of invisible energy created by the latter.  
Before long, they arrived at the side of Ultra Magnus, Arcee, and the grounded Aerialbots. Sky Lynx and Powerglide were still circling above, blasting at the Quintesson horde. Doctor Doom was floating in the air in the middle of it all, watching both the battle between Galactus and Unicron, and the struggle of the Autobots against the Quintessons. Reed could almost see the smug expression beneath his armoured face. Springer even noted that a few Decepticons were grappling with the Quintessons, most notably Scourge and Cyclonus, Galvatron's lieutenants - but Springer knew that the only reason they were fighting was because they wanted to save Cybertron from the Quintessons, so they could have it for themselves. The Decepticon leader was nowhere to be seen. Springer transformed to robot mode and set about slashing the Quintessons once more. The Human Torch and Invisible Woman attacked Doctor Doom, who seemed less than bothered by their presence. Reed came to rest along with Rodimus beside Ultra Magnus.  
"What's it look like, Magnus?" Rodimus asked his old friend.  
"Not good," Magnus replied. "Half our warriors are damaged -" he gestured at the Aerialbots "- and the other half are seriously running out of ammo." As if to emphasise his point, when Magnus turned to fire at the horde of invaders, his weapon produced nothing more than a hollow click. "Damn," he swore. "Whatever you've got up your crankshaft, Rodimus, we could really use it right about now!"  
"I'm going to need help," Rodimus replied, "and, no offence, Mr. Fantastic, but you aren't really what I have in mind." Reed smiled and waved away the comment with a motion of his elasticated hand.  
"None taken," he said. "But the fact remains - we need help."  
"Perhaps I may be of some assistance," came a voice behind them. The trio spun around, to see Galvatron standing there, somehow having managed to sneak up on them. "Would you believe - I come in peace?" he almost chuckled.  
"No," Rodimus replied bluntly. "But you're all we've got. Let's hear it."  
Galvatron gestured to the throng of Decepticons battling with the Quintessons. "Constructicons!" he bellowed. "Merge into - Devastator!" The six robots, almost hidden amongst the battlefield, due to their purple and green armouring, similar to that of the Quintessons', heard their master's command, and obeyed it. Scrapper, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Bonecrusher, and Hook leapt clear of the battle and transformed to their vehicle shapes, and from there, they merged their forms into that of the first gestalt giant - Devastator!  
"Devastator... devastate!" the titan drawled.  
"Excellent," Galvatron said out loud, then leapt into the air, transforming to his laser cannon mode as he did so. Devastator seized him in one bulky hand, and aimed at the Quintessons below. Galvatron belched destruction, incinerating a score of Quintessons with one blast.  
Rodimus turned to Magnus. "You've got to admire his style," he admitted. He yelled at Devastator. "Clear us a path to Unicron!" The gargantuan robot dumbly obeyed.  
"NO!" Doctor Doom fumed, and swatted away the Invisible Woman and her flaming sibling. He shot towards Rodimus Prime, but met with Mr. Fantastic's fist before he got there. He crashed to the ground, his boots damaged, unable to fly. As stars swam before the dictator's eyes, Arcee moved over to him, and picked him up off the ground. "Unhand me!" he shrieked. "None may touch Doom!" Arcee was only too happy to oblige, and dropped him to the planet's surface. He snarled at her, and gestured with his hand. Nothing happened. "Curses!" Doom swore, realising his weapons systems were either depleted, or damaged. Arcee kicked him over the horizon.  
  
Batting Quintessons away, left and right, Magnus, Rodimus, and Reed slowly moved towards Galactus and Unicron. Their unlikely allies continued to hold off the squads of Quintessons trying to halt their progress.  
"There's got to be a faster way!" Rodimus yelled over the sound of battle and screaming Quintessons who were unlucky enough to get in Devastator's way.  
"You've got that thing!" Magnus yelled back, pointing at the Ultimate Nullifier emblazoning Rodimus's chest. "Use it!"  
"No... wait!" Reed shouted a warning which came to late. Rodimus was blown from his feet as a blast more powerful and intense than a thousand times the hottest sun in the known galaxy could produce streaked from the Nullifier and vaporised at least a hundred Quintessons in their tracks.  
Galactus was caught in a tie-up with Unicron, but looked down as the blast was unleashed. Rage crossed his face - the humans and their allies had once again desecrated his possessions for their own needs! Unicron used this momentary distraction to his advantage, and swiftly grabbed Galactus in both mechanical arms, held him high above his head, and body-slammed him into the ground. The battlefield shook, and everyone stopped fighting to turn and look.  
As the Quintessons cheered for their master, Reed stretched over to Rodimus. "I was going to warn you," he said, "you wouldn't be able to control the Nullifier the first time you used it." He looked around at the giants. Galactus was heaving himself up off the ground, and looked at Reed with pure malice in his eyes. "Oh dear," Reed sighed. "It would be expedient to bring this confrontation to a closure, do you not think?" Rodimus nodded.  
"Let's do it," he said, with a sense of finality in his voice that chilled Reed to the marrow of his elasticated bones. "Autobots!" he roared at the top of his voice. "Roll out!"  
Arcee, Ultra Magnus, Powerglide, Sky Lynx, the Aerialbots, and Springer transformed to their vehicle modes, and charged towards the titanic combatants at top speed, crashing through the Quintesson horde. The Thing leapt on top of Springer with a cry of "Yeeee-hawwww!!!!", and was followed by Sue and Johnny, sailing through the air. Galactus turned and snarled at the oncoming robots and humans, but was caught on the chin by a haymaker from Unicron. He crashed to the ground, unconscious at last.  
Unicron bellowed his victory, then stopped and looked at those assembled around him. Autobot and Decepticon alike had united to face the monster. All were one.  
"And now," Rodimus said, his clenched fists held at his sides, speaking to Unicron, though he thought it was doubtful the behemoth could hear him. "Goodbye, Unicron." Rodimus seized the firing controls of the Nullifier and squeezed the trigger. The Nullifier spewed death, striking Unicron in the chest. The beast screamed in agony, as the incredible power of the Matrix, merged with that of the Ultimate Nullifier permeated every inch of his being, seeping through his garish purple and orange armour, destroying all within him. The force of the blast propelled Unicron off the surface of the planet, and up into the jet black sky. Rodimus grit his teeth and held down on the trigger, his feet scraping on the metal ground as he tried to keep himself from being blown across the landscape. Still the powerful energy surged forth, and still Unicron screamed.  
"No!" he bellowed, finally speaking a whole sentence as Doctor Doom's controlling influence was destroyed along with the rest of Unicron. "You shall not defeat me...again...!" His face contorted with pain, and he glared at the Transformers on the surface of the planet. "I shall return!"  
"No," Rodimus echoed. "You shall not."  
Unicron exploded, with the brightness and power of a supernova star, showering the surface of Cybertron with gigantic pieces of metal and circuitry. Sue, reacting quickly, protected everyone with a forcefield, despite the strain it caused her after the exertion of the battle.  
The Quintessons gasped. The Autobots cheered. The Decepticons smiled. The Fantastic Four laughed, and congratulated everyone. Galactus moaned in his unconsciousness. And as Doctor Doom rose over the horizon, seething with anger and still hurting from the kick, his armoured jaw dropped at the scene before him.  
Rodimus Prime gestured at the Quintessons, who grumbled and swore, and moved back to their ship. It wrenched itself from the surface of the planet, and slowly rose into the sky. Reed watched it go, but paused at what happened next. A thin beam of light shot from the nosecone of the ship, encompassing Doom in an aura of light. The armoured dictator vanished.  
The Thing placed a hand on his friend's rubbery shoulder. "Think he's gone for good this time?" he asked.  
"I doubt it, old friend," Reed replied. "I think that was merely a teleportation beam. I don't expect the Quintessons have finished with Victor yet."  
"Looks like we've got other worries," Johnny chimed in, pointing over Reed's shoulder.  
Galactus stood over the crowd of heroes, a look of intense hatred on his bloodied face.  
  
- - -  
  
That's the end of this part! See that box below? That's where you type in and tell me how much this sucked. I'll also take this moment to plug my own website, the Transformers Databank, which you can get to at http://www.angelfire.com/tx3/transformers. Y'all have a nice day now, y'hear? 


	11. Favours of the Gods

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Transformers, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, or any of those guys. I'd like to, though. They're owned by Hasbro and Marvel Comics respectively. This story is the first fic I ever wrote, over a year ago, and essentially works from comic continuity (specifically the UK- but you certainly don't have to have read those to follow it - everything's explained as you go along), but I have borrowed some aspects from the cartoon, most notably the movie scenes in Chapter Four. There's a little profanity in Chapter Nine. This disclaimer, and the bit at the bottom of this chapter, will be posted along with every chapter, cause I'm too lazy to think of something different to type every time. That's about it. Enjoy!  
  
- - -  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
----------------------------  
FAVOURS OF THE GODS  
  
The Fantastic Four tensed as Galactus shrunk back down to his normal size. The Autobots thought they could probably handle him now, considering his decrease in stature and the fact that he had obviously been seriously weakened by Unicron.  
The giant clenched his teeth. "I... thank you, Reed Richards," he almost spat. A mumble of surprise rippled through the crowd around him. "You have... once again... earned the gratitude of Galactus."  
"Exactly as I surmised," Reed said. "Had we attacked Galactus with the Nullifier, the planet would have been at the mercy of Unicron, whom we would have had no chance of stopping, as he would have undoubtedly destroyed the Nullifier and the Matrix once he discovered our plan. But now Galactus, in the vernacular, 'owes us one' - and the word of Galactus is his bond."  
"What you say is true, Reed Richards," Galactus admitted. "You need not make your request, for it is already known to me what you desire. Galactus shall leave this planet, never to return."  
Rodimus Prime relaxed incredibly, and let out a long, peaceful sigh.  
"There is one matter that still remains, however," Galactus pointed out, and Rodimus clenched. "The Nullifier."  
"You're not serious...?!" Ultra Magnus exclaimed.  
"Give it to him, Rodimus," Reed urged, then repeated what he had said moments ago. "The word of Galactus is his bond."  
Rodimus stood up, and spread his arms. "Gladly," he said. "But it'll take time to remove..."  
"Not so," Galactus replied, and waved his gloved hand over Rodimus. When the Autobot leader looked down, the Nullifier was gone. Galactus held it in his hand.  
"But your ship...," the Invisible Woman said, suddenly realising that the destruction of Unicron had meant destroying Galactus's way of leaving Cybertron.  
Silently, Galactus raised his hands, and the Power Cosmic began to flow forth. The burnt-out shards of Unicron's body were lifted by and unseen force, and slowly, slowly began to come together and merge into one. Reed watched, in awe, as the seemingly-useless lumps of metal were restored to the form of Galactus's ship, Taa II.  
"Farewell," Galactus said, and disappeared in a flash of light, presumably having teleported inside his ship, which then rose into the dark sky, and soared away at a speed one would not have thought possible for its size.  
For a moment, no-one spoke. Then Powerglide broke the silence. "That was kinda anti-climatic," he said, sounding almost disappointed. Springer chuckled, and punched him on the arm in a friendly way.  
"Don't knock it, hotshot," he said. "We're alive, aren't we?"  
"Barely," Slingshot moaned, still a little painful from Superion's forced disengagement.  
Reed spoke up. "I don't mean to intrude," he started, "but we have been absent from our world, and our duties to it, for some time."  
"Of course!" Rodimus replied, almost having forgotten the time-jumper in his subspace pocket. "You coming Magnus?"  
Magnus held up his hands. "I'd love to - really, but, ah, no thanks," he replied.  
Rodimus rolled his eyes, as the Fantastic Four smiled. Rodimus pulled out the time-jumper, and pushed the button.  
  
Rodimus bent down and shook the elasticated hand of Reed Richards once again. They now stood outside of Four Freedoms Plaza once more, and Rodimus could not thank them enough for their help.  
"If not for you," Rodimus said, struggling to find the right words, "Cybertron might no longer exist. I don't have the words to express my gratitude to you."  
"Think nothing of it, my friend," Reed answered, vigorously shaking the Autobot's hand.  
"Yeah," came a familiar voice. "All in a day's work for the Fantastic Four!"   
Spider-Man swung down on a webline, and performed a dynamic aerial somersault, landing neatly on the wall of the Plaza, where he stayed.  
"Hey Webs!" the Torch greeted, calling Spidey by the nickname he so often used.  
"Hi, Hothead," Spidey responded. "So how'd everything go? I trust Galactus didn't get his fourth square meal - as per usual?"  
"Dang right," the Thing replied, lighting up a cigarillo.  
"I must return to Cybertron," Rodimus said, sounding almost sad. "My supervision will be required for the rebuilding that needs to be done."  
"Well," Sue said, matter-of-factly, "at least you're all still around to do the rebuilding."  
Rodimus weighed the comment up in his mind, and laughed. "Goodbye!" he said, reaching for the time-jumper.  
"This may sound strange," Reed said, just before he pushed the button, "but for all our sakes, I hope we never see you again!"  
Rodimus paused, and then laughed. Spider-Man let out a half-hearted "Heh," - he thought his jokes were funnier.  
"The great Reed Richards," Sue said, taking his hand in hers, "displaying a sense of humour?"  
"I'm working on it," Reed replied, smiling.  
Rodimus was still laughing as he faded from sight.  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
-----------------  
A FAIR TRIAL  
  
The judge looked at the defendant before him, the armoured being who had failed to support his promises to the Quintessons. The many-tentacled prosecutor studied him also, then gestured to the baliffs nearby. They hoisted the defendant by his armpits, and marched him to a catwalk overhanging a pool in the centre of the court. The prosecutor spoke:  
"Victor Von Doom, you have been charged with murder. The death of the all-powerful Unicron falls upon your head. You brought our master back to us, only to let him be taken from us once more. How do you plead?"  
"This is preposterous!" Doctor Doom screeched. "None may treat Doom in this manner!"  
"The case for the defence rests," the prosecutor said.  
"What!?" Doom bellowed.  
The prosecutor turned away from the armoured dictator. "Has the imperial magistrate reached a verdict?"  
"I have," the judge replied.  
"Guilty or innocent?" the prosecutor asked, wringing his tentacles in anticipation.  
The judge's multi-faceted head spun around one-hundred-and-eighty degrees, so another face looked upon Doom and the prosecutor. "We find the defendant..." it began, then the head spun again, ninety degrees in the opposite direction, and the third face spoke the verdict:  
"...innocent."  
Doom relaxed inside his armour. Then, the prosecutor spoke. "The sentence is death. Feed him to the Sharkticons."  
Doom's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. As if to further the madness, dozens of red LED's began blinking inside Doom's armour. And then, suddenly, the catwalk gave way under his armoured feet, sending Doom hurtling down towards the pool. A horde of ferocious-looking mechanical shark-creatures came to the surface in greedy anticipation. Doom fell, grower nearer and nearer to the dank, murky water.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
Doom smiled, and pressed a button beside one of the blinking lights. The yellow glowing plane appeared, hovering inches above the pool, right below Doom. His armour had certainly taken it's time to recharge, he thought. And then, he struck the rectangle of energy, and was gone.  
  
  
THE END  
  
- - -  
  
That's the end! See that box below? That's where you type in and tell me how much this sucked. I'll also take this moment to plug my own website, the Transformers Databank, which you can get to at http://www.angelfire.com/tx3/transformers. Y'all have a nice day now, y'hear? 


End file.
